thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Beatles (álbum)
The Beatles es un álbum doble, lanzado por The Beatles en 1968, el décimo que lanzaron. Con frecuencia se le denomina "El álbum Blanco" ("The White Album"), por su portada blanca diseñada por el artista pop Richard Hamilton. Este LP fue lanzado en la cúspide de su carrera. Contiene las canciones "While my Guitar Gently Weeps", "Helter Skelter" y "Back in the U.S.S.R.", entre otras. Originalmente se iba a llamar A Doll´s House ("Casa de Muñecas"). De acuerdo a la Recording Industry Association of America, RIAA, el Álbum Blanco es el disco mejor vendido de The Beatles, siendo certificado como disco de platino en 19 oportunidades, y el noveno álbum mejor vendido en los Estados Unidos. Esta certificación proviene, sin embargo, de la distorsión que surge al contar dos veces cada unidad vendida de un álbum doble: sin este ajuste, el Álbum Blanco sería el cuarto disco mejor vendido de la carrera de The Beatles. El principio del final de los Beatles En este álbum, cada uno de los miembros del grupo empezó a demostrar el rango y profundidad de sus talentos de composición individuales, que seguirían así y serían usados en sus carreras solistas. John Lennon exploró la desnudez musical en "Julia", la locura maniática en "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey", encarnizados ataques en "Sexy Sadie", visiones políticas en "Revolution #1" e incluso se dio el tiempo para colaborar con Yoko en un track, "Revolution #9". Mientras los cambios de Lennon se manifestaron en sus letras, Paul McCartney exploró diferentes estilos musicales, incorporando baladas pop en "I Will", heavy metal en "Helter Skelter", pop con piano en "Martha My Dear", surf rock al estilo Beach Boys en "Back in the USSR" y canciones swing al estilo Frank Sinatra en "Honey Pie". George Harrison utilizó sus habituales influencias indias en "Long, Long, Long", pero además compuso una canción religiosa de súplica por ayuda como "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", una broma sobre chocolates ("Savoy Truffle") y un comentario social ("Piggies"). El debut oficial de Ringo Starr como compositor único de un tema se produjo en este disco, con "Don't Pass Me By". Antes había sido coautor de "What Goes On", que apareció en el álbum Rubber Soul de 1965. Las canciones Muchas de las canciones de este álbum son personales y se refieren a personas en particular, por ejemplo "Dear Prudence", que fue escrita para la hermana de la actriz Mia Farrow, Prudence, que asistió a un curso de meditación trascendental en Rishikesh, India (curso al que también asistió el grupo en 1968), y mientras meditaba sufría de alucinaciones. Tuvo que ser mantenida en su cuarto por un tiempo, para asegurar su estabilidad, y después, cuando se le permitió, tenía miedo a salir de ahí. Lennon escribió esta canción para intentar apaciguarla. De hecho, muchas de las canciones fueran compuestas en este viaje a la India. Es importante señalar la influencia del cantautor escocés Donovan, también presente en esta estancia en la India, y que enseñó a Lennon y a McCartney técnicas guitarrísticas que éstos usarían en algunas de las canciones del álbum, como Blackbird, Julia o Dear Prudence. "Sexy Sadie" habla de Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, quien dictaba las clases de meditación, y, según algunas fuentes, trató de seducir a Mia Farrow. "Glass Onion" es la canción de Lennon para todos esos fans que pasaban su tiempo tratando de encontrar significados escondidos en las letras de las canciones del grupo; se refiere a otras canciones de los Beatles. Por otro lado, "Julia" es una balada acústica dedicada a la madre de John y a su nueva pareja, Yoko Ono. El álbum corre por un inusual abanico de géneros, desde pop con canciones como "Birthday" y "Back in the U.S.S.R.", rock pesado con guitarras en "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", blues británico en "Yer Blues", proto heavy metal en "Helter Skelter", montajes con diferentes sonidos en "Revolution #9" y baladas acústicas como "Blackbird" y "Julia". El único instrumento occidental al que la banda tuvo acceso durante su estancia en la India fue la guitarra acústica, y muchas de las canciones (como "Dear Prudence", "Julia", "Blackbird" y "Mother Nature's Son") fueron escritas y ensayadas durante su estancia. Estas canciones fueron grabadas por los compositores, a menudo como solistas o sólo con una parte del grupo presente. Yoko Ono hizo su primera aparición en un disco, añadiendo coros en "Birthday" junto con Pattie Harrison. Ono también cantó coros y una línea solista en "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" y fue una fuerte influencia en el collage musical de Lennon, "Revolution #9". Eric Clapton, por invitación de Harrison, tocó el solo de guitarra para "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". Muchas canciones grabadas durante las sesiones del "White Album"no fueron parte de éste, como "Hey Jude" (lanzada como single, con "Revolution" en la cara B). Otras canciones surgirían posteriormente en discos piratas o en la compilación The Beatles Anthology en los 90, incluyendo "Not Guilty", de Harrison (que él grabaría posteriormente como un tema solista y lo publicaría en su disco homónimo de 1979) y "What's The New Mary Jane?", de Lennon. El álbum fue producido y orquestado por George Martin, y fue el primer álbum lanzado por Apple Records, y el único disco doble original lanzado por los Beatles. En la opinión de Martin, el disco no debía ser doble, y aconsejó en reiteradas ocasiones al grupo para que redujera el número de las canciones, con el objeto de incluir las mejores obras de cada compositor en un único disco. El grupo, sin embargo, lo vetó. Sesiones de grabación El álbum fue grabado entre el 30 de mayo y el 14 de octubre de 1968, en su mayor parte en Abbey Road, con algunas sesiones en Trident Studios, ambos en Londres, Inglaterra. Aunque productivas, las sesiones estuvieron, en ocasiones, llenas de fricciones y tensiones crecientes entre los miembros de la banda. Una de las principales fuentes de esta tensión era la presencia constante de la novia de Lennon, Yoko Ono, en los estudios. Antes de esto, Los Beatles habían estado siempre muy aislados del resto del mundo durante sus sesiones de grabación. La disconformidad de Lennon con la banda y el creciente uso de drogas también fueron evidentes: esto dejó un vacío que McCartney quiso llenar. Muy a menudo, McCartney grababa en un estudio mientras Lennon grababa en otro, al mismo tiempo, utilizando diferentes ingenieros de grabación. Lennon y Harrison llegaron a tener un episodio de violencia física. Las tensiones en el estudio continuaron hasta el siguiente álbum de la banda, grabado a principios de 1969 y que sería finalmente lanzado al mercado en 1970 con el nombre de Let it Be. En un momento de la grabación, George Martin se disgustó y se fue de vacaciones de manera espontánea, dejando a Chris Tomas a cargo de la producción de las sesiones. Ringo Starr también dejó el grupo brevemente durante las sesiones, lo que hace que la batería en los dos primeros temas del disco sea ejecutada por Paul McCartney. Lista de canciones Todos los temas escritos por John Lennon y Paul McCartney, excepto donde se indique Cara 1 # "Back in the U.S.S.R." — 2:45 # "Dear Prudence" — 3:54 # "Glass Onion" — 2:18 # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" — 3:07 # "Wild Honey Pie" — 0:52 # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" — 3:13 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) — 4:44 # "Happiness is a Warm Gun" — 2:42 Cara 2 # "Martha My Dear" — 2:29 # "I'm So Tired" — 2:03 # "Blackbird" — 2:18 # "Piggies" (George Harrison) — 2:04 # "Rocky Raccoon" — 3:33 # "Don't Pass Me By" (Ringo Starr) — 3:50 # "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" — 1:40 # "I Will" — 1:44 # "Julia" — 2:53 Cara 3 # "Birthday" — 2:42 # "Yer Blues" — 4:00 # "Mother Nature's Son" — 2:47 # "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" — 2:24 # "Sexy Sadie" — 3:15 # "Helter Skelter" — 4:29 # "Long, Long, Long" (George Harrison) — 3:03 Cara 4 # "Revolution 1" — 4:14 # "Honey Pie" — 2:41 # "Savoy Truffle" (George Harrison) — 2:54 # "Cry Baby Cry" — 2:34 # "Revolution 9" — 8:13 # "Good Night" — 3:10 CD 1 # "Back in the U.S.S.R." — 2:45 # "Dear Prudence" — 3:54 # "Glass Onion" — 2:18 # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" — 3:07 # "Wild Honey Pie" — 0:52 # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" — 3:13 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) — 4:44 # "Happiness is a Warm Gun" — 2:42 # "Martha My Dear" — 2:29 # "I'm So Tired" — 2:03 # "Blackbird" — 2:18 # "Piggies" (George Harrison) — 2:04 # "Rocky Raccoon" — 3:33 # "Don't Pass Me By" (Ringo Starr) — 3:50 # "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" — 1:40 # "I Will" — 1:44 # "Julia" — 2:53 CD 2 # "Birthday" — 2:42 # "Yer Blues" — 4:00 # "Mother Nature's Son" — 2:47 # "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" — 2:24 # "Sexy Sadie" — 3:15 # "Helter Skelter" — 4:29 # "Long, Long, Long" (George Harrison) — 3:03 # "Revolution 1" — 4:14 # "Honey Pie" — 2:41 # "Savoy Truffle" (George Harrison) — 2:54 # "Cry Baby Cry" — 2:34 # "Revolution 9" — 8:13 # "Good Night" — 3:10 (Ringo Starr) Canciones rechazadas Las siguientes canciones fueron rechazadas y no incluidas en el álbum: * "What's The New Mary Jane?" (aparecida en The Beatles Anthology III' en 1996). * "Not Guilty" (regrabada en ''George Harrison de 1979, la versión original fue editada en The Beatles Anthology III' en 1996). * "Etcetera" (grabada rápidamente por McCartney, esta canción nunca ha sido publicada, ni siquiera en un bootleg). Las siguientes canciones fueron grabadas durante las sesiones de grabación del disco, pero nunca se pensó en editarlas junto con él: * "Hey Jude" (editada como single en 1968, antes de la aparición del álbum) * "Revolution" (editada como lado B de "Hey Jude": una versión más lenta se encuentra en el álbum con el nombre de "Revolution 1") Las siguientes canciones existían como demos o canciones semi-terminadas en la época de grabación y no se sabe si fueron efectivamente consideradas para el disco o no: * "Junk" (conocida en 1968 como "Jubilee", fue incluida en el primer disco solista de McCartney en 1970) * "Circles" (regrabada en 1982 por George Harrison para su álbum solista Gone Troppo) * "Sour Milk Sea" (canción de George Harrison grabada por Jackie Lomax en 1968) * "Mean Mr. Mustard" (apareció finalmente en Abbey Road) * "Polythene Pam" (apareció finalmente en Abbey Road) * "Child of Nature" (versión preliminar del hit solista de Lennon "Jealous Guy" de 1971, aparecido en su disco solista Imagine) * "Across The Universe" (aunque fue grabada para las sesiones del álbum fue incluida en Let it Be, porque Lennon no estaba conforme con la canción que había grabado) * "Lady Madonna" (lanzada como single meses antes de la aparición del álbum) * "The Inner Light" (lanzada como lado B de "Lady Madonna") * "Hey Bulldog" (grabada durante las sesiones del disco pero lanzada en el álbum Yellow Submarine del año siguiente) Músicos The Beatles * John Lennon: voz principal (ocasionalmente doblada), armonías y coros; guitarras eléctricas y acústicas (rítmicas y solistas); bajos (de 4 y de 6 cuerdas); órgano Hammond, pianos (eléctrico y acústico), armonio y melotrón; efectos de sonido (caseros y electrónicos); cintas y cintas saturadas; armónica, silbido y saxofón; percusión variada (pandereta, palmas, maracas y reverso de guitarra acústica). * Paul McCartney: voz principal (ocasionalmente doblada), armonías y coros; guitarras eléctricas y acústicas (rítmicas y solistas); bajo y bajo vocalizado; órgano Hammond, piano; efectos de sonido caseros; fliscorno y flauta dulce; batería y percusión variada (timbales, pandereta, palmas y maracas). * George Harrison: voz principal (ocasionalmente doblada), armonías y coros; guitarras eléctricas y acústicas (rítmicas y solistas); bajos (de 4 y de 6 cuerdas); órgano Hammond, efectos de sonido caseros; percusión variada (pandereta, palmas y campana de incendios). * Ringo Starr: batería y percusiones variadas (pandereta, maracas, castañuelas, palmas, bongoes); piano; voz principal y coros. Músicos adicionales e invitados * Chris Thomas: melotrón en "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill", clavicémbalo en "Piggies", piano en "Long, Long, Long" y piano eléctrico en "Savoy Truffle". * George Martin: armonio en "Cry, Baby, Cry. * Eric Clapton: guitarra solista en "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". * Jimmy Scott: congas en "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da". * Jack Fallon: violín en "Don´t Pass Me By". * Yoko Ono: coros en "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" y "Birthday". * Pattie Harrison: coros en "Birthday". * Maureen Starkey: coros en "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill". * Mal Evans: palmas en "Dear Prudence" y "Birthday"; trompeta en "Helter Skelter". * Jackie Lomax: palmas en "Dear Prudence". * John McCartney: palmas en "Dear Prudence" * Músicos de sesión: - Cuerdas en "Glass onion" y "Piggies". - Metales en "Ob-Bla-Di, Ob-La-Da", "Revolution" y "Savoy Truffle". - Cuerdas y metales en "Martha, My Dear". - Maderas y metales en "Honey Pie". - Orquesta y The Mike Sammes singers (coros) en "Good Night". * Producción: George Martin (y The Beatles). Producción adicional: Chris Thomas y Ken Scott. * Orquestación y dirección: George Martin (con Paul McCartney). En "Piggies" y Savoy Truffle", Chris Thomas (con George Harrison). Curiosidad - Más tarde, Metallica haría una "parodia" a este álbum, con su álbum Metallica (The Black Album). Enlaces externos * Letras de todas las canciones de The White Album I * Letras de todas las canciones de The White Album II * The Spanish Beatles Page ru:The Beatles (альбом) en:The Beatles (The White Album) Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles